Extreme Rules 2016 Aftermath
Date: March 25, 2016 SPOILER WARNING: It is after Extreme Rules 2016. If you did not see the event, click the link from before to catch up. Seth Rollins became BITW/WWE Champion after a grueling over 30 minute Extreme Rules match vs. Sami Zayn. We caught up with Zayn and Rollins. Here's what Zayn had to say: "Tonight was a big night for BITW Wrestling. The first of what will be many of BITW pay-per-views happened tonight. I was the main event. That's a huge step in my career. Plus, it was for the BITW title, so in a way, it was a win or lose situation for me and the other man in the match, Seth Rollins. Seth was the better man and won. He became the first BITW champion. But he at times tonight almost lost. At one point, I had the match. But if it wasn't for the referee getting knocked out the title would've been mine. There may not be any more title shots for me, but I know I'll earn it again. And next time I get that shot, believe me when I say this, I will win the big one." Here's what Rollins had to say: "Wow. I've had many achievements in my career in WWE, NXT, even Ring of Honor. But this is a big one. BITW Champion. I worked my (explicit) off to get this title and I won it from one of the biggest superstars in the company, Sami Zayn. I heard him say earlier that he will earn it again and that he will win 'the big one'. I believe Zayn's got a match against Alex Riley next week on the show after Extreme Rules. I'll be watching. As for now, I'm going to celebrate!" Also earlier tonight, Neville lost to Rusev in a steel cage for the World Heavyweight Championship. Neville was found in the training room getting his ribs checked out. Here's what he had to say: "(heavy breathing) Tonight against that big Bulgarian bum, I failed to win the world title. I wanted that big moment with the Red Arrow from the top of the cage, but I failed. I took too much time and when I jumped, I made a mistake. And now, I have bruised ribs. (more heavy breathing) But I can still compete, and if Rusev thinks this is over, he's wrong." Christian won the Intercontinental Championship tonight against Dolph Ziggler and Finn Balor. We found all three men at some point. Here's what Ziggler had to say: "(holds head) I'm disappointed in myself. I lost MY title against a washed up, Hall of Fame wannabe. And don't forget the freakish, painted up noob who ruined it too. He was the one who brought the steel steps in and Christian used them as an unfair advantage. Christian, if you're listening, next week on BITW, I'm invoking my rematch clause and I'm winning back MY title. Show...OFF." Here's the champion Christian's response: "Three weeks ago, I returned to the wrestling ring for the first time in two years. Then the next week, I got a match where if I won and when I won, I got to be inserted into the IC title match tonight. Who would've thought that I had a chance of winning after the attack from Tommy Dreamer? Well, I worked and worked and worked and guess what? I won fair and square. Dolph can (explicit) and complain all he wants to, but he knows I can beat him. I beat him tonight, and I beat him two weeks ago. He wants a title match, he's got it. See you next week, Ziggy." Now here's what Finn had to say: "Well, tonight The Demon's time was upheld. Christian was the better man, Dolph was the one who got pinned. Technically, I still have a one on one match for the IC title. But since Christian has a challenger, Dolph, next week. The winner is mine at Payback. (covers hand over camera) The man who attacked Dean Ambrose 3 weeks ago, Finally, Becky Lynch turned her back against the BITW fans and attacked the new champion, Bayley, in a shock. Here's what Becky had to say: "Bayley beat me. I suppose I have to congratulate her, right? (sarcastic applause) Tonight was a fluke, everyone thinks that 'Oh, Bayley's awesome! Bayley's my inspiration!' Bayley this, Bayley that. Since everyone loves Bayley so much, why don't they go live with her and eat, sleep, and breathe with her? Huh?!? While everyone fanboy-ed about Bayley, I was winning and wrestling and being Women's Champion for BITW Wrestling. The first, in fact! When Bayley beat me, that was the final straw. I shook her hand, then tried to break it. If there weren't any referees, I would've snapped her arm into little streamers! I have a rematch, and when I get it, I'm gonna take it, break it, decimate it. And I'm gonna kick Bayley's lass!"